


A Really Bad Idea

by dustandroses



Series: The Games Men Play [1]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: First Time, M/M, Rimming, smutfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-08
Updated: 2010-06-08
Packaged: 2017-10-10 00:15:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustandroses/pseuds/dustandroses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel asks the hard questions, and Jack just gets hard.  Daniel throws down the gauntlet, and Jack couldn't back down from a challenge like that if his life depended on it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Really Bad Idea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cat Heights](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Cat+Heights).



> Beta by Ozsaur, my hero and shit.  
> First posted on June 29, 2005.

  
I knew it was a bad idea from the second the words were out of my mouth. A bad, bad idea. But it was too late to back down now. I watched as Daniel walked down the hall in front of me. Nervous as hell, I followed him into my bedroom. He stopped half-way to the bed, and turned to me, but his eyes flitted over the objects in the room, never looking straight at me. Well, I guess he's a bit more nervous than he'd been acting. That's good to know. But he's not backing down, damn him. I should have known better; this is what I get for bragging.

I should never have let him in the front door. But hey, he brought beer, what was I supposed to do? By the time we'd finished the first six pack, he'd forgotten what the argument had been about in the first place. Or so I thought. But when we were in the middle of the second, he brought it all back up again and threw it in my face. I hate it when he does that.

"So tell me again, Jack, what Don't Ask, Don't Tell has to do with a friendship that takes place outside of the Air Force?"

"C'mon, Daniel, you know why I didn't tell you. There's no reason for you to have to carry that knowledge around with you. You're a member of my team. If you're injured, or captured that's one more thing you shouldn't have to deal with hiding from the enemy, or for that matter, from our own Infirmary staff."

"I'd never -"

"Daniel, don't be an idiot. Of course you would, so would anyone, eventually. You can't hold out forever. And it's even worse when you're home. What happens the next time you end up in the Infirmary, and they attach you to a morphine drip? Your defenses are down, you're at home, among friends. I've seen more secrets slip out in military hospitals than any time I've been in enemy hands."

"So it's better just to live a lie-"

"I'm not living a lie. They don't ask, and I'm not telling. It's that simple. Just because I am attracted to both sexes doesn't mean I'm telling a lie if I don't act on those impulses. It's my choice. How many times have you walked down the street and seen an extremely attractive woman who's, let's say, wearing a wedding ring? Do you just look, and keep on walking? Or do you try to pick her up? "

"Of course not, Jack, she's married. That's not the same thing."

"Yes it is. She's not available, and you know it. I walk down a street and see a good looking guy. I can look all I want. But to me, he's not available, so all I do is look. End of story."

"But I thought you said you had done more than look."

"Well, yeah. I did at one point. And yes, I knew I could get caught, but I was young and that was part of the thrill. But not anymore. I quit when I married Sara. I don't cheat."

"But you've been divorced for some time now."

"Yeah, but when you consider what we do, I had to decide if it was worth it. To take that chance with what's at stake now. With men, it's always been just sex, and I'm not about to take that kind of chance with a stranger. It would have to be someone I knew and trusted, and that's a very small group of people, Daniel. And I wouldn't ask any of them to become involved with me, because it wouldn't be fair to them, or me."

"What would be unfair about it? The fact that you don't have relationships with men? That it would only be a casual affair? What if the other man wanted that, too? I mean, after all, that's what guys do, right? Avoid all the hassle of a relationship and just get down to the sex. I can't imagine too many men turning that down."

"Are you offering?"

"What? Oh, I ... That is..."

"I didn't think so. Why don't we just drop it, okay? Let's watch a movie, or play some chess or something."

"But what about -"

"Daniel!"

"Come on, Jack, you know me. I need to know!"

"I will not be your token bisexual. You cannot live vicariously through me. If you want answers, you're going to have to get them yourself."

"Okay."

It was at this point, that Daniel put down his beer, got up, walked over to my armchair, and straddled my lap, knees on either side of my hips. I jumped up, dumping him unceremoniously onto the floor.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Well, you told me I'd have to get my answers myself. So I was trying to get some answers." He put out a hand, and I grabbed it and hauled him to his feet, but he continued the momentum, pushing me back into the chair, with him on top of me again.

"Daniel, please get up. Now."

"Why, Jack? Do I make you nervous?" His face was only six inches away from mine, and I could have easily kissed him without any effort at all. He closed in on my face, rubbing his cheek against mine. "Stubble. I hadn't thought about that. This could involve stubble burn, couldn't it? I always thought that was sexy," he whispered in my ear.

I swallowed. I really hadn't thought about Daniel this way, well, not that often, anyway. He was on my team, almost 10 years my junior. I could see what others saw in him, especially as he grew into his position on our team, cut his hair, built up some muscle tone. He looked good these days; confident in his abilities without being arrogant - well at least about his physical abilities. He'd always been arrogant about his mind, but then he could afford to be, he has a brilliant mind. So I was aware of the way he looked, who wouldn't be?

But I still thought of him as, well, not exactly a younger brother, but a cherished friend. Someone who relied on me to be there for him. And Daniel was someone I was proud to call my friend. So this was making me more than a little nervous. It just seemed wrong to me somehow. But unfortunately, my body was not listening to my brain on this one. And if Daniel didn't get off my lap soon, there'd be no hiding the fact that other parts of my anatomy found his proximity more than a little stimulating.

So I caved. Spectacularly. "All right. What do you want to know? I'll answer your questions, but you have to get off my lap now. Do we have a deal?"

Daniel almost looked disappointed, which my ego appreciated, and did nothing to stop my libido from showing it's own appreciation of the parts of Daniel's anatomy that were currently in close contact with my own. Fortunately, he got up, crossed back to the couch and picked up his beer. He finished it with one gulp, looked at me and tilted his head to the side. I agreed I could use another as well, and he left the room.

As soon as he was gone, I gave my dick a harsh lecture on staying where it belonged before hiding it behind a throw pillow from the couch. Daniel came back in the room as I finished my beer and set it down on the end table. He gave me a disgusted look when he noticed my new lap pillow, but I wasn't about to be intimidated into giving up my protection.

"What?! You're about to ask me questions of an extremely private and personal nature. Reminding me of things that might at some point be erotic and/or stimulating. In other words, if I had a groin cup handy, I'd be wearing it, but since I don't, this pillow will have to do. So don't be giving me any attitude about my fashion accessories."

He had the good grace to look a little guilty; that made me feel somewhat better. I smirked a little, just because I could, then took a drink of my cold beer and looked his way, acknowledging that I was ready for the interrogation to begin. It really wasn't that bad for the first half hour or so, just your basic "coming out" stories. When did I know I was bi? When did I first have sex with a man? Who was it with? What did we do?

It got more difficult when he asked what it was about a man that I liked. What was it that made sex with a man worth the trouble, worth the risks. So I told him how it feels to have a man's hard body pressed up against me: the slide of hard muscle against slick skin. Narrow hips and muscled chests and hard nipples. The press of strong limbs against your own strength. Not having to worry about getting out of control, pushing to hard, wanting too much. I could tell he was intrigued by the idea, I could see it in his eyes. That's when I should have started worrying.

Then, I let the cat out of the bag and admitted I liked rimming. Daniel was fascinated. He had to know what I liked about getting it, giving it. What does it feel like? Did I think there were any psychological aspects involved or was it purely a physical act? It was obvious from his questions that he'd never been on either end of the act but it was something that really fascinated him. He was squirming around like crazy; crossing his legs, adjusting himself. If just watching him hadn't made me hard, I would have laughed out loud when he grabbed a pillow and plopped it in his own lap.

But I didn't see my own danger, I just rode on the thrill I got from the effects my words were having on Daniel. So, I dug my hole a little deeper, and made my big mistake. I told him about the first time I made a guy come with just my tongue and fingers, without touching his cock. Daniel didn't believe me. Didn't think it could be done. That was a challenge if I ever heard one, and I don't take challenges like that lying down. Oh, well, maybe this challenge I could take lying down, but you know what I mean. I wasn't as drunk as Daniel thought I was, and I knew what I could do.

No, I wasn't that drunk, but I have to admit, I was high on talking about my experiences with men. My "dark secret," finally exposed to the light; it was such a relief to talk about it, to have someone to share it with, that once I got started, I didn't want to stop. Once I started thinking about it, I realized how much I'd missed it. And how much I wanted to do it again. To touch a man, hold a man, feel his strength. So totally different from a woman's body. Not better, but different. I liked it, and I wanted it again.

So maybe I was drunk enough to admit that to myself; I wasn't drunk enough to do anything about it, though. But I never could ignore a challenge. And once Daniel threw down the gauntlet, my pride got together with my libido and the two of them overpowered my common sense, cuffed and blindfolded it, locked it in the garage and insisted I follow Daniel into the bedroom.

So there I was, calling Daniel's bluff. I was more than half convinced that when it came to the turning point, Daniel would back down, and I wouldn't have to go through with it. I really hoped that was the case. At least most of me hoped it - there was some small part of me that wanted to hear Daniel scream my name when he came, and wasn't going to be happy until I had that moment stored in my mind for future reference. Hey, I'm human, who the hell wouldn't like to hear that in their head when they're jerking off alone in their bed at night? Everybody needs a little fantasy material from time to time, right?

He stood there in the middle of my bedroom and just as I started to ask him if he wanted to strip, or let me do it for him, he bolted. "I have to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back." I smirked as he ran to the one down the hall from the guest bedroom; I wanted to shout, hey, there's one here in the master bedroom, too! But then I realized, given the amount of beer I'd put back, I should probably take advantage of that myself.

I looked at myself in the mirror as I washed my hands. I don't know. I guess I'm okay for my age. The silver hair is a bit misleading, maybe, but most people tend to like it. I frowned at the wrinkles on my face and turned away from the mirror. Yeah, so I'm in my late 40's, but I'm as active as most men 15 years my junior. I've got nothing to complain about, well except for the knees, but let's not go there.

I went to the bedside table, and double checked. Yes, surprisingly enough, the condoms were still in date. I grabbed the lube and stuck it under my pillow. I'll definitely need that. If Daniel doesn't back out on me, that is. I grinned as I pulled the top sheet and comforter down and sat on the edge of the bed. I took my watch off, and started to unlace my boots. From the silence down the hall, I began to think that was likely to be the case. Then I heard the door open and Daniel's even tread down the hallway.

I was getting a little nervous myself. I wiped my sweaty hands on my jeans, and fought the urge to stand up, and get as far away from the bed as possible. No, I was making a point by sitting on the obviously prepared bed. I grabbed the lube and stuck it on the bedside table in plain sight. Could I be any more obvious? I was feeling more and more certain that he was going to back out without even coming into the room. Chicken.

I squashed the part of me that kept repeating "This is a bad idea!" and comforted myself with the thought that I could show Daniel a thing or two, and prove once and for all that there were things he should never take for granted. And his best friend and favorite grouchy Colonel was one of them. I was watching the doorway, so I saw him come around and stand just outside the door. He took in the bed clothes, and the fact that I had taken my watch and shoes and socks off, then he saw the lube and I saw him swallow.

I could tell; he was going to chicken out. And that was when I blew it. I grinned. I couldn't help myself. I watched as Daniel's eyes hardened, his resolve stiffened, and he walked into the room, stood in front of me, arms across his chest and said, "Well?" That was that. Damn. Well, I guess it's show time, folks.

I stood up, grabbed the waistband of his black jeans, and pulled him forward. He stumbled up to me, finally getting his balance about a foot away and coming to a halt, staring into my eyes, daring me to go on. So I did. I unbuckled his belt, and unbuttoned his fly, my fingers casually rubbing against the skin of his lower belly. His eyes got a little wider, and his breathing quickened, but otherwise I had to give it to him, he was handling things pretty well. But I had plenty up my sleeve and I had a long way to go before the night was through.

I pulled his shirt out of his pants, and over his head before he even had time to react. I took a moment to appreciate the view. Damn, he looked sexy without a shirt. I reached out and ran the back of my hand up the inside of his right arm, across the sensitive inner surface, the creases on the inside of his elbow. I spread my hand open and took in his shoulder, rubbing softly across, up and over to his neck.

I trailed my fingers up to the soft spot below his ear and I saw him shiver, and his nipples harden slightly. Good to know. I'd keep that in mind for later. His eyes followed my hand as I ran my fingers back down and across his collarbone, down his sparsely haired chest to his waist, following the edge of his jeans down to dip lightly into the open fly. I let my hand drop, and then repeated the whole thing on his left side. With just as much effect. By this time, there were goosebumps running up and down his arms. He was obviously very sensitive, I was really getting into this already.

I had both hands on his waist at this point, and I slowly dragged my hands in and up, over his taut stomach, and his pecs. I circled my palms over his nipples, barely grazing them - teasing them, making him want more. And I got my first obvious response from him, as he arched his back, subtly pushing his chest into my hands. I smiled, it was like rubbing a cat, you just needed to know where to start, they'll show you what they like.

I rubbed the heels of my hands over his nipples in circles, glancing up to see that he'd closed his eyes and was biting his bottom lip, both good signs in my book. I stepped in even closer, so I could nudge his neck with my face, breathe moist, hot air on his ear as my tongue searched out that sensitive spot I'd found earlier. He shivered all over and moved his neck to give me better access; I mouthed that spot under his ear, then scraped my teeth across it lightly, and his hands came up to my chest.

I stopped for a moment, thinking he was trying to end this little encounter of ours, but he slid them around, to hold me closer to him, and I felt a thrill all the way down to my dick. The first time it had actually been involved in the proceedings, as I was a bit nervous about this, and wasn't at all sure how receptive he'd actually be. Now that I could tell he was beginning to enjoy himself, I allowed myself the opportunity to participate more fully.

Not too much, though. I don't want to get carried away and ruin things by wanting too much too fast. No, I really wanted to prove to Daniel how good I was at this. At sex. At making love. And this may just be my only chance. I had to make every second count. I would just have to store all of this up in my memories, so I could pull it out whenever I needed it. When Daniel wasn't around. Now I needed to keep a clear head so I could keep these memories for later.

Yeah, I know. Pathetic. But I wanted to take advantage of every second of it. Every second he'd give me. By the time I'd worked my way down to his Adam's apple, my thumbs were working slow circles around his nipples, occasionally running across them and back, just for added stimulation. He bucked his hips into mine, and I pulled back. He wasn't allowed stimulation of that sort, and he should have realized it, but I really don't think he was thinking about much of anything at the moment. I just sensed frustration in his moan, and I smiled against his collarbone, as I licked along it, nipping occasionally, but careful not to leave any lasting marks.

When I reached his nipple and licked it with my tongue, he cried out and both hands came up; one running through my hair, while the other wrapped itself around the back of my neck and held on like he was afraid I was going to leave him. There was no chance of that happening. Not in this lifetime, anyway. I bit his nipple gently, tugging it with my teeth and lips and he pushed his chest into my face. God. If he was a cat he would have been purring just then. I love that. Eventually, I worked my way over to his other nipple, giving it the same treatment, and loving every minute of it, as much as he obviously was.

I realized he was swaying on his feet, leaning heavily into me, so I maneuvered him over to the bed and sat him down. Okay, so I was a little smug. I had brought Daniel practically to his knees. Well, it was quite an accomplishment for an old man, right? Then I stepped back and admired my work. Daniel was leaning back on the bed, holding himself up on his elbows. There was a flush in his cheeks, his lips were swollen from biting them and they looked delicious. There was a trail of faint red marks down his neck and across his collarbone, and his eyes were half-lidded, heavy with his pleasure, his pupils dilated. His jeans were open, showing a faint trail that disappeared into his open fly. Good lord.

I wanted nothing more than to rip those jeans off him and suck his dick into my mouth, but I had something to prove, so I knelt down to pull his shoes and socks off. I grabbed the waist of his jeans, and he lifted up slightly to help me ease them off. His cock was beautiful. Wide and half-full, lying against his thigh; my mouth was begging to touch it, but I held on to my resolve, and admonished myself to keep going. I fed my pride a healthy dose of ego, and turned my eyes away. In a moment of self-preservation, I grabbed a pillow and threw it on the floor, then knelt back down to continue.

I concentrated on his legs, starting at his ankles; I ran my fingertips lightly up the inside of his calves, to trace the sensitive back of his knees and on up his thighs, the way I had his arms, earlier, first one side and then the other, stopping half way up his thighs before starting back down again. The soft fuzz of his hair tickled my fingertips, and the back of his knees and the inside of his thighs were so soft. I knelt up, and put my hands on both his knees, slowly tracing up his inner thighs, lightly grazing over the tender skin.

He spread his legs wide for me. What a turn on. That was the most erotic thing anyone had done for me in a long time. So open to me, so trusting. I had to stop for a moment, when my hands started shaking, my heart racing; I had to close my eyes and take a few deep breaths before I got myself back under control. I concentrated on his upper thighs, touching lightly, teasing, then finally when he was moaning at my touch, I bent over and traced the back of his knee with my tongue. He cried out loud, and thrust his hips into the air as if seeking some kind of purchase, something to rub against, and I knew then that I'd already won the challenge.

My jeans were already too tight, but seeing Daniel laid out like that, begging for more, it was all could do to not start humping his leg. I wanted to stop then, and do to him everything I'd been imagining, but I may have known I'd won, but Daniel didn't know it yet. I had to finish this, and I bent back to my task. By the time I'd finished his inner thighs and moved on to his balls, his dick was full and stiff, lying on his belly. I had to look elsewhere, or I would have had no choice but to touch it.

I spent a long time on his balls, sucking them into my mouth, rolling them around in my hands, and with my tongue. He was moaning pretty regularly by this point, and he'd gone from propped up on his elbows watching me, to flat on his back, eyes closed, bucking his hips with every stroke of my tongue or suck of my mouth. My knees were aching at this point, but I was determined to stay in this position as long as possible, since there was less chance of his finding something to rub his dick up against from flat on his back, and I wasn't about to lose now that I was so close.

Not that I minded the effort. It was, as a matter of fact, very pleasurable, except for the kneeling part. Cradling his balls up and out of my way, I went to work on his perineum, licking and sucking on it, and Daniel just went wild. For the first time since I had started this, I got real words, not just stretches of vowel sounds or elongated consonants. Not particularly long or complicated words, but words none the less. "Oh, god," "Yeah," and "More" all featured prominently. I grinned. I'd made my linguist monosyllabic. It made me proud.

Finally, I stood up, turned him over, and pulled him up onto his hands and knees. He was a little puzzled by this at first, but quite pliant, and he quickly got the point when I parted his ass cheeks and ran my tongue along his crack from top to bottom and back again. The loud moaning became incoherent again, and I wasn't sure just what that meant, but I really liked it. I made wide swipes with my tongue, up and back again, pausing to suck his perineum, then back up all the way to the base of his spine.

I didn't want his ass cheeks to feel neglected, so I ran my tongue around first one and then the other in concentric circles, getting smaller and smaller, then expanding again before moving on to the other side. When I kissed the underside of his buttocks, running my tongue along the crease there, Daniel shivered, and I stopped for a moment, concentrating on his right cheek, worrying the skin, sucking into my mouth hard enough to bring the blood to the surface. I leaned back to admire the mark I left. It shouldn't be too noticeable in the shower room, unless he bent over; I'd have to warn him about that at some point.

I went back to his ass crack again, spending some time there, which he was certainly appreciating, from the moans I was getting . I started circling his hole pulling his cheeks even wider apart, and he began thrusting back onto my tongue, so I had to hold him still. I wasn't quite ready for that yet. I could tell when he got the hint, and began to try and control his urgent movements. I took my time, running my tongue around the hole in tiny circles, teasing him. I flickered my tongue up against it, lightly for a while. Oh, yeah, he liked that one. For the first time, he spoke my name. Or well, maybe that was more of a cry. That sounds better, anyway. He cried out my name. Yeah, I like that.

I rewarded him, by sucking briefly on the puckered hole before I started swiping my tongue across it, dipping a little deeper with each stroke. Finally I stiffened my tongue, and began to widen his asshole a little at a time, until I could stick my entire tongue in his ass, as far as it would go. He was moaning constantly by this point, crying out for me to do something, anything! He reached back with one hand and grabbed his dick, but I caught his hand, and warned him that if he tried that again, I'd stop right then. He promised to not touch himself, if I'd only stick my tongue back in his ass, and how could I refuse a request like that?

So I did. I fucked his asshole with my tongue. I started out slowly, pushing in until my face was buried between his cheeks, pulling all the way out before pushing back in again, just as slowly. I built the rhythm, taking my time, making sure he could feel the way my stiff tongue forced it way back inside him over and again, getting faster and faster as I went. I could feel as well as hear the grunts I was forcing out of him, and his legs were so tense they were trembling with the effort not to push back into my face. I appreciated his dedication, I wasn't sure I could have held up as well as he did.

When his trembling became too intense, I realized it was time for change, so I pulled my tongue out and stopped. He gasped. "Jack?"

I ran my hands up his flanks and circled his cheek with the palms, "Oh, don't worry, Daniel. We're not finished, yet, but every once in a while, my tongue needs a break, you know?" I leaned over and kissed one cheek, listening to his breathing calm and feeling his trembling slow. I did need the break, that was no lie, my breathing was ragged, and my tongue ached from holding it so stiff.. But I didn't want to lose the momentum, so I only gave us both a short breather, before I swiped his asshole with my tongue again. But this time, I changed my tactics.

I used my tongue to get his hole good and slick, then I ran my index finger around it, getting it slick with my spit. When Daniel felt my finger penetrate his ass his body stiffened. I hesitated, not sure if this might be something he would object to, but then a low, growly moan escaped him, and he swayed slightly, as if he might have trouble staying on his knees, and I realized that penetration wasn't going to be a problem. I alternated back and forth for a while, slicking up his ass, finger fucking him, slow and easy. I got my finger in as far as the second knuckle, but I wanted more, and I could tell from the way he was pushing back against my hand, so did he.

I warmed the lube on my fingers before I pushed my index finger inside him, and he groaned and pushed back on my hand. I took advantage of his momentum, and pushed my finger up inside him as far as it would go. It went in very smoothly; I was pleased, and Daniel, well Daniel liked it a lot. I pushed my finger in and out, building up a rhythm that had Daniel grunting and moaning incoherent phrases at me in several different languages. That was sweet. So I expanded the experiment, and added another finger.

Oh, yeah. That worked very well. He was pushing his hips back against me over and again, and I was okay with that this time, since I didn't have my face buried between his cheeks. When the incoherent moaning became louder and less verbal again, I turned my hand around, curled the fingers, and ran over his prostate with the tips. I though he would explode right then and there. But he held on, as I pushed my fingers further inside him and his moans took on a deeper and more frantic tone, his hips pushing back against me rhythmically.

This was almost overwhelming to me. I had Daniel's beautiful, perfect ass in my hands, had my fingers inside that incredible body. And I had to admit to myself, I couldn't think of too many places I'd rather be right now. Hell, I couldn't think of one. I think it was then that I realized this was pretty much the only thing that had been missing from my life for a while. I loved my job, I loved my friends, they were my family. But there was something I needed. Not just sex, but intimacy, intimacy with someone I cared for. Someone I could love. And Jesus Christ. Daniel. If I could have that with Daniel. I tried to blank those thoughts out of my mind. I needed to concentrate. I needed to stop dreaming, and think realistically. I had a job to do; I had something to prove. So I made it work for me.

"God, Daniel. You are so hot. All spread out for me like this." I leaned down and bit his left cheek. He shuddered and moaned, his whole body reacting to the bite. I licked the red spot as I pumped my fingers in and out of him, and he grunted as he pushed back against my hand.

"Jack- Harder...more!" His tone was almost frantic, his head had dropped low between his shoulders, almost touching the mattress.

I was eager to oblige. I held on to him tightly as I began the final assault on his prostate. I added a third finger, and he started groaning again as I rubbed up against his sweet spot, moving fast and pushing deep. I was urging him on - "Come on, Daniel. That's it. That's it. I know you can do it. Just let go. Just let it all go."

I slid my other hand up his swayed back, through the drops of sweat gathering in the hollow of his spine, up to his shoulders, and around to his chest, to touch his neglected nipples. Rubbing my hand across them both in one swipe earned me a shuddering moan. Taking my cue from that, I grabbed one nipple and pulled, twisting it gently until Daniel's entire body shuddered violently as he jerked up. Back arched, he came, screaming my name as he bucked wildly, spasming against my fingers, holding me inside him and making me crazy as he collapsed to the bed.

How I managed to not come spontaneously just from watching him, I'll never know. I just stood there, my cock aching like never before, hard as I think I've ever been in my life. I realized I was still dressed, and so as his ass finally relaxed and released my fingers, I wiped them on my t-shirt as I pulled it off over my head, then fumbled with clumsy fingers to unzip my jeans and drag down both jeans and underwear enough to grab my dick and begin stroking.

I had a perfect view of Daniel's incredible ass directly in front of me, and I braced myself against the bed with one hand, trying to ignore my aching knees in favor of the ache in my cock. Telling myself that as soon as I finished, I'd collapse on the bed next to him. I didn't want to freak Daniel out by jerking off to visions of his ass, so I tried not to advertise what I was doing. But as soon as he heard the zipper, his head came up and he turned slightly, trying to see me behind him.

"Jack." I was too caught up to answer him, I needed to get off now. "Jack! Stop. Stop!" I finally looked up at him, questions in my eyes, and he motioned with his hand as he rolled onto his side. "Come here. Please."

"Are you sure?"

"Jack."

So I fell to the mattress gracelessly, crawling up next to him as he grabbed my arm and pulled me further up on the bed, helping me kick my jeans and underwear off as I went. He pushed me over onto my back and scooted up until he was leaning up against me and began running his hand along my chest - through the curly hairs and across my nipples. He was still breathing hard, and his breath against my ear caused me to shiver. I moaned his name as he pulled on my nipples, thinking immediately afterwards that I probably shouldn't have done that, but not stopping, either.

Daniel just smiled and ran his hand down across my belly and pubes to grab my straining dick, like he'd been grabbing other guy's hard cocks all his life. I liked that. The matter of fact-ness of it was a real turn on for me, and I thrust my hips up into his tight hand, groaning loudly. He worked up to a fast tempo in no time, realizing how close I was. Then, he started talking. "Damn, Jack. You are so hot like this. I never realized a man could be so - sexy." He seemed surprised, and I would have had something to say about that, except for the fact that my brains were currently pooled in my balls, and they were busy preparing a cataclysmic orgasm, and couldn't be bothered by something of such minor importance as communication.

I pushed up into his hand, grunting and he kept talking, and I realized just how erotic his voice could be when he was relaxed and post-orgasmic. I thought then, that I'd love to hear him like this more often, he seldom sounded so relaxed and content. It was a nice sound. It was a nice look on him too. I watched his face, intense and concentrated, like I was one of his artifacts, and he was determined to discover all there was to know about me. It hit me that I liked that intensity focused on me, this was something I could get used to.

I closed my eyes again, moaning as he rubbed his thumb over the crown of my cock, smearing the precome gathered there, before beginning to pull again, tighter and more intensely and I knew this was it. I couldn't last any longer. I felt my balls pull up and tighten and I groaned loudly, thrusting up into his fist and coming all over my belly and chest with Daniel's name on my lips.

I kept my eyes closed as my breathing calmed. I wanted to just bask in the afterglow, but I knew what was coming, and I hated this part. This was the part when we ignored what we'd just done, and pretended that things would go back to the way they were before. It never worked that way. I should have known better than to ever let it get to this point, and I really didn't want to have to face his freaking out on me when he decided he couldn't deal with having had sex with his best friend.

I felt him let go of my dick, and wipe his hand on something. Then I felt cloth rubbing against my stomach and chest and realized he was cleaning me off. I decided I couldn't hide, that's just not my style. I opened my eyes and looked down, watching him wipe me dry with my own t-shirt. Well, hell, I guess I'd started it, it was already dirty by now.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

Looking me in the eye, a broad smile spread across his face. He seemed to be taking this better than I had anticipated. He finished cleaning himself up and rolled back onto his side, tossing the shirt onto the floor. Then to my surprise, he lay his head on my shoulder, wrapped an arm around my waist, and fell asleep almost immediately. I lay there for a while, thinking the oddest things.

If Daniel was going to start screwing around with men, he was going to have to learn the rules of the game. And they most certainly didn't include wrapping yourself up around the other guy and falling asleep. He was supposed to leave. Although, under the circumstances, I would have understood if he'd just gone to the guest room. It's pretty much his room, anyway; he's spent more time there than anyone else. But guys don't cuddle.

I must have drifted off, because I woke up several hours later. I hadn't realized I was that tired. Well, I'd had quite a workout, or at least parts of me had. It felt good lying here, with Daniel's body sprawled over mine; strong and warm and heavy. I hadn't shared my bed with another person in years. I hadn't realized I'd missed it. I needed to take a leak, so I worked my way out from under Daniel, and snuck off to the bathroom. While I was there, I brushed my teeth, washed my face - the usual night time routine. Thought about what to do with Daniel. I was going to have to wake him up; we were sprawled sideways across the bed, I needed to move him to get the top sheet out from under him. Besides, I should probably send him back to his room.

I went to the spare room and pulled the cover down to get the bed ready for him. Then walked into my room, stopped at the foot of my bed and stared at him. He had turned himself around the right way in the bed, wrapped himself in the sheets and blanket and was sleeping soundly. He looked so comfortable, I couldn't wake him. What the hell, it couldn't hurt to sleep with him just this once. So I grabbed my pillow off the floor, crawled in next to him, pulled the blankets over me, and fell asleep.

 


End file.
